1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hockey and more specifically to a pressure grip for a goalie hockey stick, which provides superior control, because a hand grip digs into the hockey stick handle.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,134 to Bieganowski discloses a hockey stick handle device. The Bieganowski patent includes an elongated, rigid, torque-increasing sleeve telescopically received on the flexible handle of a hockey stick; the sleeve being freely slidable. However, the Bieganowski patent does not teach or suggest a sleeve that digs into the handle of a hockey stick.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a pressure grip for a goalie hockey stick, which provides superior control, because a hand grip includes projections that dig into the hockey stick handle and the pressure grip also improves hand strength.